Matthew Spader
� Matthew Goldman (born april 23rd, 1977) is an american born professional caw wrestler who has onlt been in� one caw federation league under the name "Matthew Spader" Early Beginnings Goldman� trained at WCW Powerplant in 1995 and was called up to episodes of Thunder under his real name as a jobber and only had one win over Norman Smiley, in 1997� Goldman was released from WCW and took temporary retirement due to injury in his last match against Eddie Guerrero. World Wrestling League (2005-2005) In 2005, Goldman� announced he was coming out of retirement, and it was made final when spader debuted on the third episode of WWL Chaos as a fan who wanted to become a wrestler with help from Rob Van Dam, 2 weeks later he made his official in-ring return donning dragon style attire and green facepaint, under the nickname "The Dragons Apprentice" Matt� Goldman in a victory over Tajiri, Goldman went on to win his first ever title in his career, the WWL Hardcore Championship, from Randy Orton, his title reign was short lived when Van Dam accidently cost him his title against Chad Holliday, RVD continued to accidently cost Goldman his matches for the next 2 weeks until the month before Rage Rumble, where Goldman hit Van Dam with the Hydroplane and left the arena in silence. � Return to WWL (2005-2007) The Week before Rage Rumble, Simon Diamond had a match against Rob Van Dam, Simon claimed that he had a special suprise for RVD after the match, Simons bodyguards Henry Klubb (Tyrone Killings) and Hearts Marigold (Chad Holliday) then came to ringside and distracted RVD giving Simon the victory, they announced that they had a new addition to the Royal Family...Matthew Spader, Goldman then came from the crowd and attacked RVD, and taking his Rage Rumble spot, in which Spader won and became the first ever WWL Champion, spader then had ongoing world title runs with legendary feuds with Epic Ball, Randy Orton, CHad Holliday and Shadowmancer, Spader left the royals in 2006 after Simon demanded that he give him the WWL title, spader responded with a Spader Effect, leavig Simon and Klubb to fend for themselves, in 2007 Spader lost a your fired match against the Suicide Blondes (Kevin Kash and The Rockin Boy) where he was kayfabe fired, instead in real life, he went to Louisiana to help with the New Orleans distaster. � World CAW League (2008- Present) Spader returned for WCL: Night of Vintage under the dragon gimmick, for a short time until he was convinced by Shawn O' Conner that WCL was holding him back because he is "wearing them out" , this convinced him to turn against the fans and create the nWo, in 2009 O'Conner retired and Spader became the new leader of DJ Xtreme and Darren Matthews. After DJ Xtreme was released from contract, Spader and Matthews were the only two left, making a huge impact on the firstever episode of WCL Main Event when Matthews attacked Lu Bu, Spader failed at winning a number one contenders match against Ben Doyle to fight Teryo Law at Tornado Alley. � � Peronal Life Goldman lives in Rochester with is Wife vanessa, and 3 daughters. � Accomplishments and notices WCW: 1995 World War III: Competed: Final 13 � WCL/WWL: WCL Champion: first ever, 11 time WCL Hardcore� CHampion: 2 times WCL Tag Team Championship: 1 time w/ RVD � Finishers (In Wrestling) Hydroplane: (2005-present): Reverse F5 Ace of Spades: (2006-2008): Canadien Destroyer Black and White: (2010) Cobra Clutch � Signitures: Spader Effect: Step Up enziguri Multiple kicks, moon saults and suplexes � Entrance Themes "One of a Kind" Breaking Point: 2005-2005 "The Broken" Fireball Ministry : 2005-2007 "Save Me" Burn Halo: 2008- present "Rockhouse" nWo Tag theme: 2009- present